elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigma (company)
Sigma Elevator Company is the leading Korean elevator and escalator company. It is a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea and thus it sometimes known as LG-OTIS and LG-OTIS Elevator Company. History Sigma Elevator was established in 2001 after a joint-venture between OTIS and LG Electronics were made in 1999. At the same time, the factory in Changwon, Korea, which was previously occupied by GoldStar (until 1994) and LG (since 1994) was shifted to Sigma as its manufacturing facility. In 2006, Sigma has exports 53.715 units in over 75 countries and in 2009, Sigma receive KOTRA Seal of Excellent. Location Sigma Elevator currently has its businesses in more than 75 countries worldwide, and has five subsidiaries in five countries; Hong Kong, Vietnam, Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore. Sigma also has its company in Hatfield, PA, U.S.A. but operates under the name CemcoLift, a historic elevator company bought by OTIS. However, in 2012 CemcoLift has been closed and replaced by a new company called Minnesota Elevator Solutions. Reference: click here Its headquarter, factory and testing tower are located in Changwon, South Korea. It also has a secondary factory in Dalian, China, opened in 1998 to meet demands on Chinese elevator market. Notable Products IRIS Elevator The IRIS elevator is a standard compact machine room elevator for low to mid rise buildings. It is named after the ancient Greek mythological god of rainbow "Iris". SOLON Elevator The SOLON Elevator is a machine room less (M.R.L.) elevator with permanent magnet gearless motor. MUSE Elevator A Korean version of the OTIS Gen2 model, the MUSE is another M.R.L. product but unlike the SOLON, it uses flat polyurethane steel belt which is 20% lighter than conventional steel ropes. It also equipped with PULSE system, a device which monitors the status of the flat belts and alerts if a wear or tear occured on the belts. DI (Distributed Inverter) Elevator The Distributed Inverter elevator is mainly for mid to high rise elevators. It was first introduced in the U.S.A. in 1998. Notable Installations *Incheon International Airport, Korea *Korea World Trade Centre, Korea *LG Beijing Tower, China *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Hong Kong *Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand (1996, as LG) *Hyatt Hotel Jakarta, Indonesia (2007, formerly GoldStar in 1991) *Khalid Al Attar Tower, UAE *Mall Taman Angrek Jakarta , Indonesia (2000 . Formely LG 2001) *Mall Ratu Indah Makassar , Indonesia (2010 . Formely Haushann 1999) *Mall Artha Gading Jakarta, Indonesia (2000) *Mall Kelapa Gading Jakarta, Indonesia (2010 Moded Chime 2000) *La Pizza Jakarta, Indonesia *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading Jakarta, Indonesia *FX Plaza Jakarta, Indonesia *Senayan Trade Center (STC) Jakarta, Indonesia *EX Plaza Jakarta, Indonesia *Lenmarc Mall Surabaya, Indonesia (Brand New In 2010) *Panakuwon Trade Center (PTC) Surabaya, Indonesia *Mall GTC Makassar, Indonesia *Trans Studio Mall Makassar, Indonesia *Trans Studio Mall Bandung, Indonesia *Ibis Hotel Bandung, Indonesia *Menara Satu Sentra Kelapa Gading, Indonesia See Also *GoldStar *LG *Sigma Elevator Fixtures Guide Gallery Sigma Changwon Factory.gif|The Changwon Factory in Korea. Sigma Escalator 2009.jpg|Sigma brand on an escalator landing plate. Sigma (New Logo).jpg|The new version of the Sigma logo. This logo hasn't been appeared in new elevators yet. sigmalogo.png|The current logo. Category:Companies Category:Asian companies Category:Subsidiary companies